You're A Dancer, Not A Lover
by verbal acuity
Summary: EliClare - Adam and Eli go to a rave! What? Eli sees Clare and needs to make her his - oneshot.


DICLAIMER: Degrassi isn't mine. I come up with shitty plotlines, so how could something so amazing be mine!

This... wasn't what I wanted it to be. This sucks. It's out of character, badly. At a rave. **warning**- There's sex between two people who _just met_. I gave you a thorough warning. **Proceed with caution**. Poorly written. Took me a few days 'cause I kept getting distracted. Bleh. So. Don't hold me responsible if your eyes bleed because of this _crap_ that I posted. Thanks.

This was supposed to have Riley and Zane, and everyone else for that matter. But I didn't have time. I wanted to post this before the episode premier. So. Meh. xD I'm thinking of making side stories of all the other characters that are at this very rave... but I don't have time. :/ I'll think about it. **Maybe**.

* * *

+ **You're A Dancer, Not A Lover** +

I've never been one for the 'club' scene, but guys never leave their buds behind and Adam seriously needed a familiar face to stand by him when he walked through the doors of Club De Grassi. From the looks of the outside, this place is a piece of shit- as is the club name. I couldn't care less for this. But Adam was excited. It was Opening Night, so this ridiculous line we're waiting on is becoming lamer and lamer. In fact, I've considered ducking out quite a few times. I could only handle so many scantily clad teenage girls without wanting to bash my head against a concrete wall.

"Dude chill, they'll let us in soon," Adam attempted to soothe, but it just wasn't working. I was getting antsy in my combat boots and tight pants- he dragged me with him to go 'rave shopping' and I ended up picking out a pair of black pants that clung tight to my hips and thighs and a simple Combichrist t-shirt- and wished we'd either be inside already, or if we could hang out elsewhere. "Though, you are the _only_ one here lacking color... you might scare the ravers away."

I rolled my eyes and shoved his shoulder lightly. "Shut up. I'm not going to change my style just because I'm going to be in a crowded room with strobe lights, shitty trance music and glowsticks."

He turned to reprimand me for making fun of his apparent 'scene', but his eyes widened instead at something over my shoulder. "Get a look at _them_," he said in a whisper. The look set on his face was of complete awe and I had to turn around to see what had Adam so speechless. "They're..."

I turned to see two girls in extremely colorful clothing heading in our direction, _cutting the line_. I briefly wondered just why they thought they could get away with this, but then I decided I didn't care. One girl- the shorter one- was tan and had on a flared pair of black pants with pink suspenders and zippers all over them flowing down her legs. Below the flare I could see stripper heels peeking out as she took each step. How she was going to dance at a _rave_ in those, I did not know, but I figured ravers have a special way. And then for her top, she just had a hot pink fishnet shirt over her tight black belly shirt. Her hair was long and black, flowing down her back and from here I could just make out the glitter on her eyelids- she used so much of it. Her mouth moved as she spoke and she never broke step, though her eyes were on the girl slightly taller than her. Now that girl... she was completely breathtaking.

From top to bottom, this girl was _beautiful_. Although I've never seen her before, I could tell there was something _there_, something deep. But the heat pooling below the belt was telling me, _who the hell cares? she's hot!_

She, too, wore a fishnet shirt, this one lime green and instead of a belly shirt, she wore a _bikini top_. I wanted to touch the smooth skin of her pale stomach, run my fingers over every part of her body and grip her enticing curves. I wanted to keep her forever.

As for her lower half, she had on an _electric blue fucking miniskirt_. A. Fucking. Miniskirt. It showed off her extremely long legs, though I couldn't see half of them thanks to the- _Jesus fucking Christ _- bright pink combat boots. This girl was a walking splash of color and I momentarily rethought my hate for anything besides black, white or grey. She was talking animatedly with the shorter girl, smiling the brightest smile I'd ever seen- if there weren't neon lights from the sign outside the club, I might have been able to see her smile in the dark- and as she got closer I saw her _eyes_, such a deep, oceanic blue I could barely breathe anymore. And suddenly all I could think was: _holy shit, tight pants at a rave... not such a good idea_.

"Eli?"

I jumped at the sound of Adam's familiar voice and pried my eyes from that delicious creature now walking past us. "Yeah?" I asked, dazed.

He laughed. "You okay, dude? You looked like you were about to blow your load right there."

_I almost did..._ "Don't be ridiculous," I shot back with indifference, at least hoping that was what I sounded like. My eyes carried themselves back to those girls' retreating figures and I couldn't help that they froze on her curved backside, especially with the way her miniskirt rode up every step she took.

"Those girls, eh?" I tensed, thinking, _oh no, he caught me_, but he quickly changed my mind. "I wonder why they get to cut the line... Look, they were just let through the doors. This is weird, dude. We've been waiting here for at least half an hour, then up come these girls thinking they're hot shit and get let in immediately. If Declan and Fiona didn't own this place, I might have put in a complaint."

"Wait," I said, sending Adam a glare. "Declan and Fiona own this place." It came out more as a statement than a question, but I was a little too shocked to change my tone. I _hated_ Declan Coyne. "You knew... and yet you _still_ brought me, Adam? Really?"

"Dude!" he complained. "You know very well you can't leave me to my own devices, and Drew didn't want to come..."

I sighed, calming myself down. "I get it... Look, the line's moving quicker," I said, and Adam turned to look. We were so close to going in, but they stopped the line- we were tenth. Dammit. "Fuck," I muttered. This night was never going to end.

"Is that Declan?" Adam asked and all I could think was, _Please don't come this way. Please don't notice us._ "He's coming this way!" ...Shit.

"Eli Goldsworthy and Adam Torres," Declan said, voice silky smooth and I wanted to deck him. He knows how much I hate him. He's always been such a dick. "What brings you two here?"

Adam shrugged. "Just wanted to party," he said, slipping his hands into the pockets of his Tripp pants.

"Well," I tried not to listen but I still heard Declan's slimy voice, "Since I knew you lowly peasants from school, I figured I'd do a few familiar faces a favor. Come on, you don't have to wait on line anymore."

I stood there, mouth agape, as Adam practically _squealed_, "Really?"

"Quickly, before I change my mind."

Adam grabbed my arm and dragged me with him behind Declan. I was trying not to be annoyed because, one- I didn't want to go _anyway_, and two- _Declan_ was helping us. Of all the people... I would have preferred Fiona and her champagne eyes and her incessant need to hit on me when she was drunk. But as we made our way through the doors and the shitty outside was no longer in sight, giving way to well done strobe lights, pumping music and glowsticks, I realized that this place wasn't as bad as I expected it to be. It was made pretty well, actually, though I would never tell Declan that- he didn't deserve it.

"Dude, do you _see_ this place!"

I nodded, but I wasn't really too focused on the room itself. I was more focused on, _where is that girl?_ I needed to see her. I needed to have her. I wanted to touch her. Everywhere.

"Eli?" Adam addressed me and I finally turned to him. He was pointing to his right. "Aren't those the girls from before?"

My head shot to where he was pointing and my sights stuck on the short tan girl and her gorgeous friend. They were dancing together, not exactly touching, but their dances weren't exactly innocent. Especially not the way she wore that skirt... that girl was a walking sin that I wanted to taint further.

"Close your mouth before you drool all over the place."

I rolled my eyes and shoved his shoulder. "Shut up. Now let's -"

"No. Fuckin'. Way," Adam gasped and I turned to see what he was looking at. I didn't like what I saw. "Is that _Drew_?" he asked and, unfortunately I nodded, knowing he was right. There Drew was, with the two girls from before, now dancing. They looked like they were having fun, and it was pissing me off. I watched Drew's arms wrap around both their shoulders and pull them close. "I thought he wasn't coming... whatever. Let's go find -"

"I'll be right back," I said and walked away without waiting for a response. I made my way over to the three of them and said, "Drew." I was talking to him, but my eyes were on the gorgeous girl in the skirt whose name I didn't know but would find out soon. She held my gaze but even in these lights I could see color quickly rising to her cheeks. I smirked and she turned away. "I thought you weren't coming."

"I changed my mind," he said with a shrug. "I figured that since you guys were gonna come _anyway_, there'd be no harm in making an appearance."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Can I borrow one of your girls, here?" I watched as his arm tightened around the smaller girl's shoulders and smirked. "Don't worry, I want this one."

"W-what?" she squeaked and took a step back. Drew's hand on her lower back stopped her.

"Yeah, you can have her. I don't know who she is anyway. She was just with Alli and they're inseparable..."

"Excuse me," she said, more defiant this time- I liked that. "I'm not some 'thing' that you can just pawn off. I don't know who you are and I'm not -"

I grabbed her wrist, effectively cutting her off, and pulled her towards me, through the crowd. I looked around for the signs of a washroom or something and, finally upon spotting one, dragged her with me. She tried to pry my hand from around my wrist but to no avail.

It was quiet near the washrooms- there was a little hallway you had to go through to get to them. To the left was the ladies', and the right was the mens'. I didn't care; as soon as we got to the secluded hallway I pushed her against the wall and leaned down to her ear. "What's your name, blue eyes?" I asked, letting my lips barely graze her ear and she shivered in my arms. I smirked.

"C-Clare," she stuttered and I thought it was unbearably cute.

"I'm Eli," I said and pressed my lips hungrily against hers. She stiffened for a few moments, but then relaxed and I felt her mouth open to mine. I smirked into the kiss and plunged my tongue in, tasting and claiming her. She wasn't too experienced with this, but I'm definitely going to remedy it. I want to keep her forever. She moaned into the kiss when my hands hooked behind her thighs and pulled her closer. Her hands were in my hair, tugging this way, pulling that way, and oh god, I wanted her hand tugging something else. Without thinking, I ground my hips roughly into hers and she whimpered into the kiss, wrenching her head away.

"A-ah," she breathed. "I don't even... k-know you." She was panting and it was extremely hot.

"Get to know me then," I said with a smirk and grasped her wrist tight in my hand, pulling her with me away from the hallway. "Let's go dance."

We made it back to the floor just as some song that started with piano began. I thought for a moment, _piano? this is a rave!_

_I want to tell a tale  
Of love, drugs, and complications_

Then the beat picked up and the dancing began.

I pulled her towards me, hands rough on her waists and turned her around so her back was against my chest. As the beat went, her hips swayed and brushed somewhere very uncomfortable in a situation like this. My grip on her hips tightened and kept her glued to me as her body moved and chills crept up and down my spine.

_It's off to the streets that talk to me  
I take this bitter drug that makes me fall in love  
The ground lights up like the world's a club  
I meet a friend, we dance til the end  
When a girl makes me fall again  
She gave me a pill to steady my will  
Here we go across the universe  
Hip hop on top of the hearse  
Rid this earth of its' awful curse_

I didn't even need to hold her hips anymore, she was moving to the beat, swaying against me. Her hands reached up and back, locking behind my neck as her head rested and rolled on my shoulder. Her eyes were closed in bliss and I wanted right then to take her. I didn't care who saw. Half the people here were probably thinking and doing the same.

My arms slid from her waist to her front. I slowly, softly moved my hands up her almost-bare stomach and cupped her breasts. Even with the music I still heard her moan and applied more pressure. Her backside moved against me and I almost lost it right there. I wanted to throw her on the floor and claim her right then. But I didn't. I needed to do this inconspicuously.

_You're a dancer, you're not a lover_

Pressing my lips to her neck, I licked and sucked here and there, smirking in pride as her head tilted to give me the access that I desparately wanted. Every once in a while I could hear her pleading moans and I bit down. She squirmed in my arms and I turned her to face me. Her face was flushed, her blue eyes clouded with lust, and she was so beautiful.

_Drop Dead Fred can't imagine this bloodshed  
Don't need instructions for my sexy seduction  
Break your frame  
Take your heart, put into my empty art  
Get into bigger tits, stronger hips  
Ultra-ego rivalry  
Blasphemy, heresy  
It's all committed in this dance insanity  
We might not make it to the door, so fuck me on the dancefloor  
Take off your pants and do the revolutionary dance_

Before she could question a thing, I stole her lips in a kiss. She kissed back hungrily and my hands locked behind her thighs, pulling her up and into me. Instinctively her legs locked around my waist and I smirked into the kiss- she did exactly as I wanted without me even saying.

I pulled away from the kiss and leaned close to her ear, whispering. "Clare," I said and I felt her shiver in my arms. "I'm going to fuck you... right here, right now." Being so close, I heard her gasp, but she didn't say anything otherwise. "Hold tight onto me, okay?" I said and let go of her so I could undo my pants. I pulled the condom from my pocket and opened the packet with my teeth; my eyes were on her the whole time and her blush was darkening by the second. I slid the condom on and reached between her legs for her panties; they were thin, so all I needed to do was pushed them to the side a little and she was open to me, vulnerable. I smirked and rubbed my thumb between her folds. She stiffened in my arms and I circled her clit with a finger as I slid another one inside her. My eyes remained on her and she bit her lip, her eyes closed tight. "Shh..." I soothed in her ear. "Have you ever done this before?" I asked and she shook her head. "Never?" I was shocked. A girl so beautiful... has never been touched. I felt bad but I couldn't stop now. "I'll go very slow," I said, but I wasn't sure just _how_ slow I could go with the beat of this music.

Slowly, I lowered her so I pressed into her. She gasped and clung tight. I stopped when I felt resistance and she tensed. "This is going to hurt," I whispered in her ear and, before she could even reply, I thrust quick, breaking the wall. She cried out, burying her face in my shoulder. I felt something wet soak into my shoulder from my shirt and realized she was crying. I immediately felt bad and pulled her face to mine to kiss her gently. I gave her time to adjust, however painful it was for me, and kissed her slowly. But when I felt her lift herself up and crash back down I saw stars and knew she was ready. I smirked and grasped her hips in a bruising grip, joining our bodies to the beat. I swear to god I heard "Eli Eli Eli" flow from her lips by my ear, but I thought nothing of it. I kept pressing until her walls tightened and heat pooled in my belly.

We finished at the same time and I let her settle for a moment; I was still inside her, but I could tell she was getting uncomfortable, so I pulled out slowly. She moaned at the loss and rested her head on my shoulder. I kissed her lips weakly and rolled off the condom. I kinda just flung it, not caring where it landed, and asked her if she could hang onto my again. She nodded weakly and I let go of her to zip and button my pants. She almost fell, but my arms were around her again before she could. I gently set her onto the floor but still held her close.

She was the first to speak. "Was this just..." She wasn't sure what to say, but I could tell she was hoping this wasn't just a one-time thing.

I smirked down at her. "Can I keep you?" I asked, watching amusedly as her eyes widened. A scarlet blush stained her cheeks and she looked down embarrassed, nodding slowly. And now, I'm glad Adam dragged me here. I'd go to a rave a million more times in different lives if it means I can meet this girl again.

_You're a dancer, you're not a lover_.

* * *

Fail, yes? Yes. I don't even know why... ugh. I am disgusted with myself. Good night!


End file.
